1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power recovery device capable of converting mechanical power of a pressure force exerted on an actuator into electric power.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
It has been provided to integrate power recovery devices in various objects capable of being submitted to a pressure exerted by a user, for example, a push-button switch, bathroom scales, a remote control, a bicycle pedal, etc.
Current pressure power recovery devices comprise an actuator capable of being displaced in translation under the effect of the pressure exerted by the used, and a piezoelectric or electromagnetic converter for transforming the mechanical power linked to the lateral motion of the actuator into electric power. It should be noted that “actuator” here designates an actuation member via which the mechanical force to be exploited is transmitted to the converter. However, such systems may generally also be used as electromagnetic converters. In this case, the device is supplied with electric power, and converts this power into mechanical power, thus causing the displacement of the actuator.
A disadvantage of such devices is the low efficiency of piezoelectric or electromagnetic converters used. As an example, when a 10-N force is exerted on a push-button capable of undergoing a 3-mm displacement, the amount of available mechanical power is 30 mJ. Current devices enable at best to provide from 0.2 to 0.5 mJ of useful electric power, that is, an efficiency lower than 2%.
Another disadvantage of such devices is the relatively large number of parts necessary to their manufacturing.